More Dragon than Mortal
by Ec1aire
Summary: The Dragonborn is ready to fulfill her destiny and finally kill Alduin, the infamous World Eater, but to do so she must pay a tremendous and painful price: to leave the world of mortals. Not that she has much choice. One shot. Updated version.


**More Dragon than Mortal**

Alduin flew above the Throat of the World, circling it and attacking the Dovahkiin from the air. The strength of the blizzard that whistled around the summit of the mountain made it difficult to see. But the black mass that was the World Eater was visible through the snow. Sucking in a deep breath, Ariola Shouted, her Dragonrend forcing him to land.

But it didn't go as planned.

Alduin landed and immediately trapped her under his wing, forcing her against the ground. Ariola grasped her sword and tried to stab it into his wing, but Alduin was prepared, knocking it out of her grip with his maw. Paarthurnax landed on the mountain behind them both and growled menacingly at the black dragon.

'Don't,' Aliona hissed. 'Go.' She ordered. Paarthurnax growled, but did as instructed.

Alduin looked down at the Dragonborn and growled, baring his fangs. Ariola refused to cower. She would not go down without a fight. Alduin dipped his head, and then her scent hit him. She was angry, driven by rage, and she had a desire for his death. She thrived in a fight, she lived for it. He could tell from one whiff. 'You are like the Dovah. Your heart is ruled by hate.' Alduin hissed.

Ariola growled. 'My hate for you.'

Alduin pushed harder down on her body, making Ariola wince in pain. His wing was covering her abdomen, making breathing a taxing task. 'Embrace it. Embrace the hate. Let it fill you. Let the desire for conquest consume you. Become more than who you already are.'

Ariola didn't want to obey him, to let him win over her, but her hate for this dragon was increasing with every moment, and she could feel it washing ever every cell in her head. It was all that mattered now. Then it came The shift. Pain radiated over her mind, over her entire body. She shrieked in agony. 'What's happening?!' She screamed.

Alduin released his grip on her, flew onto the rocks above the Dragonborn and watched. Ariola's back arched awkwardly, and she flipped over on to her front, pain ripping through her entire body. It was more than she could endure, more than anyone could endure. It felt like her body was burning. Ariola gritted her teeth, trying not to give Alduin the satisfaction of her screaming, of her succumbing to this torture. No, she would remain strong, even through this. Ariola's vision suddenly shifted, and everything had a red tint to it. The snow was now more pink than white, and the blue sky now looked purple - like it sometime did when the sun rose over the very mountain she was on top of in the morning.

Ariola managed to push herself onto her hands and knees, gripping the solid earth and snow with all her strength. The mountain suddenly grew smaller, becoming no more than a mere inconvenience. She grew taller, her gaze lifting until she was several times her previous height. A low growl escaped Ariola's throat, and she looked hatefully up at Alduin. He no longer looked imposing, like he could squash her under his black wing. In fact, she could have sworn they were the same size. And still the World Eater watched. A loud tear hit her ears, and Ariola felt her back ripping apart. This was more than she could handle. Against her will, she screamed in pain - she no longer had control of her body. But it wasn't a scream. Not in the way she was expecting it. It was a roar of agony and rage. A roar so feral that it shook the whole mountain. Ariola looked down at her bronze body and- Wait, bronze body? She moved her head and saw every inch of her being, from her scaly neck to her sharp tail and massive wings.

She had become one of them. A dragon.

A low growl escaped her throat, and Ariola lunged towards Alduin. Her razor-sharp fangs ripped his scales apart, and blood spurted from his injury. Alduin roared in rage, not expecting the attack, but Ariola silenced him by ripping apart his throat in one swift movement. A prideful growl escaped her blood-splattered lips as the World Eater died under her hold. Ariola breathed heavily, turning away from the World Eater, and roared.

'It is over! Alduin has perished by my hand!' She announced in the dragon tongue. Again the mountain shook, and, even with the wailing of the storm, she could hear the roars of other dragons responding to her message. Ariola growled again, happy, before she remembered _him_. Her happiness faded away and became despair. She had to see him. One last time. Pushing away from the mountain with her hind legs, Ariola let her wings carry her towards Windhelm. The experience was as she remembered it - it took her breath away. The snow-covered hills and icy rivers were far beneath her, and she saw the world as one large image. The world was no longer a part of her, but she would always remain a part of it.

As Ariola circled the cold, stone city, she saw guards preparing to fight her, drawing their bows and nocking their arrows against the string.

Ariola let out a growl, landing heavily on the stone wall. 'I am not your enemy.' She hissed, in a deep voice that was not her own, but still evidently female. The guards seemed unsure, though none attacked her. 'I do not wish harm upon you.' Ariola continued, lowering her bronze head. There was a child there cowering beneath her. Ariola took pity on the thing, and gently nuzzled the girl with her long face. The girl - Sofie, Ariola thought her name was - tentatively reached out and rubbed Ariola's snout. Ariola gave a contented purr, before turning back to the guards. 'Bring the King to me. I have words he must hear.'

The guards did so, scurrying away, apparently still not trusting her. Ariola flew gracefully off the wall and onto the large clearing in the middle of the city. She saw nervous citizens all around her, but she faced Sofie once more. Sofie looked curiously at her. 'I've never met a friendly dragon before.' Sofie commented.

Ariola let out a deep chuckle. 'I expect you haven't. I am not like ordinary dragons, though. I am not a true Dovah like them.'

Ariola heard the door to the Palace of the Kings open, and turned her bronze head towards the sound. Ulfric emerged, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. He showed no fear of her, but kept a wary distance. 'I have been informed there is something you have to tell me.' He said, his eyes sparking.

Ariola gave a dragon's whine. Her head lowered so it was almost resting on the ground, and her black eyes meeting his. 'Alduin has fallen. By the hand of your beloved.' Ariola said sadly.

Ulfric looked relieved, a small smile tugging at his lips. 'I always knew she had it in her,' he muttered to himself. 'Where is she?'

Ariola whined again. 'She is standing before you, speaking to you as me.'

Ulfric froze, his eyes prickling with tears. 'Ariola?' Ariola nodded. 'What happened to you?'

Ariola growled a sigh. 'I was consumed by hate for the World Eater. I was part Dovah, even then. He manipulated me, forced this transformation. I cannot change back.'

Ulfric lifted a hand and rested it on Ariola's nose, causing the female dragon to close her eyes. 'You will be like this forever?' He whispered.

Ariola nodded, not pulling away. 'It is how it is meant to be.' Ariola could feel large tears fill her dark eyes, and tried to hold them back, without much success.

Ulfric gave a sad smile. 'I never thought I would see a dragon cry.'

'I never thought I would once again see the world as a dragon does.' Ariola said. Ariola affectionately nuzzled Ulfric face with hers, before pulling back. 'I cannot truly be with you, Ulfric, as much as it pains me to say. It is for the best, I think, that you forget me, and never see me again. I will continue to fight the Dovah who threaten life on the ground, but you will not see me. Know though, that I will always be watching. Windhelm is my main source of protection. If it is heavily under threat, I will appear only to save it. Goodbye, my love.'

Ulfric stepped forward, not wanting to let his partner go. 'I do not want you to leave.' He admitted weakly. 'I don't know what I would do without you.'

Ariola sighed. 'You will live. Be happy. Have a family. You will continue to rule this land as you have been, and you will once again make Skyrim an independent land.' Ariola leaned forward and gently licked Ulfric's face, causing him to grimace. Ariola laughed. 'I will never forget you, my King. Remember that.'

With that, she took off, her large body soaring over Windhelm. Ariola returned to the Throat of the World, and she saw Paarthurnax there. He seemed somewhat surprised when she landed, facing him directly. 'I do not know you,' Paarthurnax said in the dragon tongue. 'Who are you?'

Ariola growled. 'Do you not recognise me, Paarthurnax?'

Paarthurnax tilted his large head to the side. 'Dovahkiin?'

Ariola sighed. 'Not anymore, my friend. Now I am a Dovah. A dragon, like you. I killed Alduin, but at a price to myself.'

Paarthurnax flew closer to her, before gently nuzzling her neck. 'It may seem that way now, Ariola, but you will learn to enjoy life as a Dovah.'

Ariola looked down at Paarthurnax, who's dark eyes were burning bright. 'Maybe, with your help, I will be able to appreciate the dragon form as I should.'

Paarthurnax chuckled, pulling away from her. 'You will make a fine Dovah. The only thing that worries me is the desire for conquest. It is not easy to resist.'

Ariola shook her large head. 'It's not difficult for me. I may be a Dovah now, but I still retain some of my mortal instincts. The pull for conquest is weak in me - easy to fight.'

Paarthurnax growled gently. 'It may be now, but I expect, over time, your mortal conscience will fade, and you will be dragon through and through.'

Ariola looked at her friend directly, her tail swishing behind her. 'Then help me learn how to suppress it as you do, so that when that time comes, I can fight my natural instincts.'

Paarthurnax gave a toothy grin, baring his fangs. 'You have already been taught that, Ariola. When you came to me as a mortal. I can teach you no more, because you already have the knowledge.' Paarthurnax moved closer to her, and they rested their faces on each other's shoulder in a comforting, friendly way.

'Then help me get through my pain,' Ariola whispered, the language of the dragons flowing smoothly off her tongue. 'Help me get past my mourning stage, so I can live without its weight keeping me down.'

Paarthurnax growled into Ariola's shoulder. 'I will do what I can.' He promised.

Ariola looked over Skyrim, her eyes lingering on the faraway city of Windhelm. This was her home now; on the Throat of the World, with her friend. She had to forget her mortal life, forget everyone she'd ever loved and start again. Her destiny had been fulfilled, and now she could do as she pleased.

**A/N: This is an updated version with more detail than before (as recommended in a review). I hope you like it and please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but no flames, please.**


End file.
